Joshua Burns
Joshua Burns, known as in Japan, is a character in Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a famous Hollywood actor, the former third best Blader in the world, and a former part of the Big Five. Joshua is also the official captain of the Raging Bulls. He's also Karina Burns' younger brother. His Beyblade is Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard. Appearance Joshua is a young man with tanned skin, green eyes, and ruffled black hair that is curled over and usually covers one of his eyes. Joshua also has a birthmark beneath his left eye. He wears a white formal announcer's suit with golden buttons over a blue work shirt with a yellow tie and a "J" letter-shaped badge on the left side of his suit in gold. When he is in disguise, Joshua uses a white and blue baseball cap to cover his hair and wears a green shirt with dark green overalls and blue stripes on the sleeves. Personality Much like Zac from the previous season, Joshua is a famous celebrity with a flashy personality. He always loves the spotlight and views winning as enjoying it. He is an actor with a showy attitude, at and away from the camera. Underneath his fun persona, he's very driven and prideful, to the point where his thoughts of being the best Blader can clash over staying calm. He is also bold and does not care about what others tell him to do, as he refuses to follow the script in his movies when he finds that they aren't to his liking. Joshua also doesn't hesitate to change the roles of those in his movies, like when he recasts Kristina Kuroda from a villain to a princess in his latest movie featuring Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, and Cuza Ackermann as space ninjas. Occasionally, Joshua is also rude, as when Wakiya Murasaki offers to let him join Sunbat United, he refuses and says it is a D-list team that no superstar can join. Joshua is not above using his superstar position to take control of others. When Theodore Glass offers him the position of being the captain of the Raging Bulls again, Joshua agrees because he can't refuse to be Free De La Hoya's team leader, even though he earlier tells Theodore that he doesn't want to be on the team. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Evolution Joshua is first introduced as a famous actor who's also one of the Big Five (it was established that he ends all of his movies with an epic Beyblade battle). It's also revealed that he's looking for members of BC Sol to cast in his latest film. Cuza, Rantaro, and Valt are chosen to play Joshua's villains, the Space Ninjas, with the first two battling him. Kristina, who was initially hired to play the leader of the Space Ninjas, ends up playing Joshua's damsel in distress. After his film is complete, he is approached by Theodore Glass, who makes him the leader of the Raging Bulls, which excites him because his idol, Free, is on the team. In episode 33, he participates in the second match against BC Sol's Cuza Ackermann for the second time. Despite Cuza's efforts, he wins thanks to Cyclone Counter neutralizing Tightrope Dive. In Episode 34, he faces Valt in round four. In the first match, Joshua uses Cyclone Wall to send Genesis Valtryek V3 into a Ring-Out Finish. However, in the second match, Valt uses a combination of Rush Launch and Spring Attack to deal a Ring-Out Finish against Jinnius. In the third and final bout, he nearly defeats Valt using Cyclone Counter until Valt's Bey angles below Jinnius Frame Disk, and uses Valtryek's own frame to uppercut Jinnius. It bursts, leaving Valt the victor and Joshua stunned. Furious, Joshua leaves the stage as Free is about to send himself in for the fifth round. Joshua then receives a call from the manager of the Raging Bulls, Theodore Glass; who tells him that Free should be chosen because he didn't lose his match. Upset that Theodore chose Free over him to face Silas in the final battle of the World League, Joshua picks himself to to battle in the fifth and final match against BC Sol, much to both team's shock. In episode 35, he battles Silas in the final round. At first, he narrowly defeats Silas in the first round. But in the second round, Silas adding the Vortex Frame from Valt's Bey enables him to attack and speed through Jinnius attacks much to Joshua's shock. However, he keep positive and has Jinnius escape using the edge of the stadium and speeds back around to hit Satomb, nearly knocking it out of the stadium. As he prepares Cyclone Counter, Silas' Satomb jumps into the air boosted with power from the frame to strike Jinnius. As Joshua and Silas's Beys collide, both are knocked out of the stadium. However, Joshua's Bey burst a split-second before Satomb, costing the Raging Bulls the match, much to his dismay. Beyblades * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard: Joshua's Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves * Cyclone Wall: Jinnius uses wind pressure to create a wall around itself that directs the opponent’s Bey and attack away after being attacked. If the Bey is still able to come into contact with Jinnius, then the air pressure can form a shield that attacks the Bey instead. * Cyclone Counter: Jinnius' Energy Layer smashes down onto the opponent to attack or counterattack a Bey that causes a cyclone of force launching the opponent into the air. * Guard Twist: Jinnius falls on its Guard Performance Tip balancing itself and giving it a boost of speed and power allowing it to circle around the Beystadium or take back the center to counter opponent attacks. Battles Relationships Free De La Hoya Trad Vasquez Karina Burns Gallery For a full gallery of images of Joshua, see Joshua Burns/Gallery. Trivia * He shares some similarities with Zac from the first season: They are both popular celebrities and have similar flashy personalities. They also appear around the early 20's episodes of their respective seasons. Additionally, both are members of elite groups of Bladers: Joshua is part the Big Five whereas Zac is a member of the Supreme Four. * In the anime, it was known that Ange Lopez is his biggest fan. * His birthday is October 8. * Joshua is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'B'last 'J'innius, the others being Free De La Hoya, Cuza Ackermann, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Boa Alcazaba, Ghasem Madal, Silas Karlisle, Ren Wu Sun, Clio Delon, Norman Tarver, and Kurt Baratier. References Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Raging Bulls Category:Big Five Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Recurring Characters